My first love
by Leni Milchstrasse
Summary: I spend my first date with the taichou. And I write him a letter before his departure for France.
1. Default Chapter

**My first love**  
  
By Leni Milchstraase  
  
My name was Leni Milchstraase. I had been living in the Flower Troupe Opera Theatre building along with my teammates in the Imperial Capital. I was a German. I was still fourteen years and eight months and will turn fifteen on December 24th. I considered myself reserved and thought emotions are illogical. I always confided myself in my tactical computer-like mind and acute reflexes. I even believed that I could do what none of my teammates could.  

My Team Hanagumi captain's name was Ensign Ichirou Ohgami. But I always called him Taichou even in my thoughts. When I had met him, My first impression was I wasn't sure that he would make a good leader.  
  
Why? Because he seemed rather naïve, cheerful, carefree, clumsy and optimistic, not to mention uninteresting. He had mispronounced my surname. I remembered him calling me 'Leni-kun', however I insisted he call me Leni. But as I began serving Taichou longer, I had a feeling he might make a great commander.  
  
I had been very close with a younger girl named Iris Chateaubriand who was very infatuated with the Taichou. I could hardly understand her crush on him until I was able to spend a lot of my time knowing him.  
  
Worse, the more I was acquainted with him, the more I was attracted to him. I haven't realized my own feelings until now when I risked my life to take the shot meant for the Taichou. I survived. My teammates and I had been dispatched to stop the group of demons called Wakijis under Setsuna's command from destroying Imperial Capital. Before we had vanquished the last Wakiji, it had aimed its blaster gun at the Taichou . My reflexes had seen the shot coming so I had done what I must do.  
  
When I woke up lying in a bed in a hospital, I saw Iris, Sakura, Maria, Orihime and others being present and looking at me with their concerned or sad expressions. But I couldn't be happier to see the Taichou with my own eyes right beside me. He was the first person I opened my eyes on when I had regained consciousness. Then I looked at my body. My head was covered with bandages.  As were my arms.

  
"How are you feeling, Leni?" Taichou asked.  
  
His question combined with his soft and worried tone made my heart pound hard.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Taichou. Thank you," I replied.  
  
Shedding her tears, Iris suddenly hugged me tightly.  
  
"Please don't you dare die again!" Iris wailed. " Iris was worried for you, Leni."  
  
"I am sorry to make you worried. But I did what was necessary. Besides do you want the Taichou to be hurt instead of me?" I admonished.  
  
"Of course not, Leni. He's Iris' oniichan and boyfriend. Iris doesn't want to lose him. But you are Iris' best friend. Iris doesn't want to lose you either," the blonde cried.  
  
"It is all right, Iris." I said, patting her head.  
  


"What is my condition, Taichou? How did I get my injuries?" I asked. 

"Well, the Wakiji's blaster packed a huge wallop," he began. "The direct hit on your Koubu was so severe it caused the circuitry to explode into a fire. You suffered second-degree and third-degree burns on your arms and first-degree burns on your chest and legs." 

"The impact of the shot had made you unconscious. You had a serious concussion on your head," Maria added. 

"I see," I replied casually.     

"But that's not all, Leni," Orihime said. "Shou'i-san was the first to crawl out of his Koubu. He worked hard to open the hatch and succeeded before we could lend him a hand." 

"Taichou rescued me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. 

"Yes, Leni-kun. In spite of the fire, Mr. Ohgami went inside and dragged your body out of the cockpit," Sakura clarified. 

"I see." I nodded at them. I switched my gaze at the man who had saved my life "Thank you, Taichou"

"No problem, Leni. I was willing to do the same thing for another person," he said. 

Taichou's reply shot a pang of pain into my chest. I realized I was not special to him. He was always doing it. He always had to save lives. It was his job. That was what he had told me before. 

"I see, Taichou. When will I fully recover and be released?"

"In about two days according to the doctors." Taichou answered. 

  
"Why don't we let Leni-kun rest alone?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"What do you say, Leni?" Maria asked.  
  
"It is all right, Maria,"  
  
"Can I stay with her? She needs some company," Orihime protested.  
  
"Can Iris stay with Leni?" Iris requested.  
  
"Please, Iris, Orihime, your company is not necessary," I argued. "It is okay to rest alone. Why don't you all take your time off?"  
  
"Okay, Leni," she said "Can Iris come back here?"  
  
"If you wish," I said.  
  
"I'll be back here with some presents, Leni-kun," the Italian promised.  
  
"Thank you, Orihime-kun,"  
  
"Goodbye, Leni," Iris said.  
  
"Goodbye, " Orihime repeated.  
  
"Goodbye, Leni," the other women echoed.  
  
"Take care, Leni. Get well soon. See you later," Taichou said.  
  
His tender farewell made my heart beat rapidly again. _Why do his words towards me always touch my heart whenever I hear them?  
_  
All of my female teammates started to leave this room. Taichou was the last to depart. But before he could be gone from my sight, I called him. He turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Yes, Leni?" Taichou asked, staring at me while standing near the door.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd...." I hesitated. I was very embarrassed to make such a bold request even to him.  
  
"Go on, Leni," he encouraged after a two minutes of silence.  
  
"Taichou, w-would y-you....uh…..you like, ah,  to stay here and keep me company, please?" I managed to say. I couldn't believe I stuttered in front of the Taichou.   
  
"Right now?"  
  
I was tempted to say 'yes' but I changed my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was my teammates suspecting my feelings for the Taichou. Not even Iris and Orihime were aware of my secret.  
  
"No, Taichou. Will you visit me again, please?"  
  
"Yes, I will come here maybe tonight," Taichou said.  
  
"If you come here, can you please stay with me for awhile?" I asked.  
  
"You've made me a request I couldn't refuse," he replied. I instinctively knew he was serious despite his choice of words.  
  
"Thank you, sir,"  
  
"Shou'i!" barked an irritated Sumire.  
  
"Huh?" said a puzzled Taichou.  
  
Kanna  stepped.  
  
"While we were leaving, we had noticed you weren't with us, Taichou. So we checked you." Kanna explained.  
  
"What are you saying to Leni-kun, Shou'i-san?" Orihime accused. Taichou started to explain but I interrupted.  
  
"I called him," I excused for him.  
  
"And?" Maria asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask him how all of you are coping with my condition," I lied.  
  
"Wait a minute." Taichou interrupted. I shot him with a stern look to make sure he got the meaning.  
  
"Um.okay, I told her everything is okay," Taichou agreed.  
  
"Are you satisfied with their explanation?" Maria asked every other member.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ohgami is very thoughtful," Kohran said.  
  
"Even for a Japanese man," Orihime groaned.  
  
"Then let's go," Maria said.  
  
They all walked away together with a few waves for me, leaving me alone. Yet I shed no tears except one. For the Taichou.  
  
I started to hate being without my Taichou.


	2. Hospital

Author's note: Thanks to ArionWong for encouraging me with his review. Lund was the name Leni gave for the dog Ohgami saved in Sakura Wars 2 games.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I lay in bed waiting for the Taichou and others for six hours, forty-six minutes since they promised to return here until I noticed Taichou enter the room, carrying a white dog and Orihime, Iris, Yoneda, Kaede and others were behind him.  
  
"Hello, Taichou, Iris-kun, Orihime-kun, Maria-kun," I addressed them.  
  
"Hello, Leni. I brought Lund for you to have extra company with," Taichou winked at me. I found his wink to be slightly amusing. I accepted his offer of Lund to me.  
  
"You remember Lund?" Iris asked me.  
  
"Yes," I replied, remembering Taichou saved the stray dog from being injured by reckless soldiers and brought him into our home. Taichou had given us the opportunity to name the dog. When it was my turn, I had suggested "Lund" which meant "dog" in German. Imagine my surprise when he selected the name I suggested instead of the others' names for the dog.  
  
As I held Lund tenderly in my arms, he licked my right cheek. To return his affection, I petted his back.  
  
"Thank you, Taichou, for bringing Lund here," I said.  
  
"I wasn't sure if Lund meant a lot to you but I figured he might be able to cheer you up," came the Taichou's reply.  
  
Lund did cheer me but not as much as your presence here did, Taichou. I thought. I am glad my friends are here, too. But most of all, I am even made gladder by your visit.  
  
"I didn't expect everyone to come here." I commented.  
  
"I would like to apologize for my and Kaede's not coming here today. Kaede and I were very busy defending the Imperial Floral Assault Group's efficiency in front of the City Council today, " Yoneda said.  
  
"No apologies are necessary, manager. You had to do what you must to save the Team Hanagumi," I said.  
  
"We, save Orihime and Leni, originally thought it is best to stay here practicing for a play but when Taichou joined Orihime and Iris, I felt that it'd be unfair if I do not join them," Maria explained.  
  
I observed, "Obviously, others had the same thought."  
  
"Besides, what is the point of practicing on stage without three performers present?" Sumire complained, indicating to me, Orihime and Iris. "Why else would I come here?"  
  
"Watch your mouth. Leni is in bad condition," Kanna chastised.  
  
"It is not our fault we can't practice a play together, Sumire-san. And it was not Leni-kun's fault, too," Orihime protested.  
  
Ignoring the two women's words, Sumire added, "I mean no disrespect, Leni- kun."  
  
"None taken." I didn't return her glance.  
  
"I hope you get well, Leni. We need you on stage," Sakura said, smiling at me.  
  
"Yes, I know although I never had a lead role," I pointed out.  
  
"Until today," Kaede corrected.  
  
Raising my eyebrows, I asked, "Excuse me, Assistant Commander?" I was rather puzzled by Assistant Commander's words.  
  
"Well, the manager, Ohgami-san and I were discussing who would be chosen for the lead role. Ohgami suggested I have the lead role because he told us I am the only one who hasn't received a lead role, " she said.  
  
"Taichou made a suggestion on my behalf?" I exasperated in disbelief. I stared at the Assistant Commander. She nodded silently. Then I switched my gaze at the Taichou.  
  
Scratching his head with his hand, Taichou smiled. "If Sumire, Maria, Orihime, Iris, and others previously had the lead roles, why shouldn't you?"  
  
"I am loathe to agree with Shou'I-san but he is right. You have acted so well. I even think you deserve a lead role."  
  
"You also have my full support, Leni," Maria added.  
  
Iris joined in, "What they said. Iris is with oniichan , Leni. Iris is cheering for you to play the lead role. Iris hopes you'll act better than Sumire-kun." I noticed Sumire's irritation when Iris had made the comment.  
  
I was gratified by the support Iris, Orihime, Maria and especially the Taichou all lent me. Orihime and Iris were my closest friends. I served with Orihime in the Team Hoshigumi in Germany. I had risked my life to save Orihime while on a mission and in return she was willing to stick with me. Iris looked up to me as a friend because I was close to her age. Maria and I had very much in common. She and I were both reserved, aloof and tactically sound soldiers. What about the Taichou? He had nothing in common with me. And I do not share any of his interests. He was at least six years older than me. He wasn't exactly a tactical genius although his tactical and leadership skills proved themselves to be far more than mediocre. He was an exact opposite of me in many ways. So why was I very attracted to him?  
  
"But Sumire..." I started to argue.  
  
"I am content with their choice of a lead role," Sumire coldly interrupted. I overheard her muttering in a low voice, "Why do these amateurs have the lead roles?"  
  
"Sumire and I came to an...understanding, Leni," Yoneda confirmed rather cryptically. I wondered what kind of an "understanding" they came to. But it was not the best time to ask.  
  
"I see, manager." I turned to look at the Taichou's face. "Taichou. I will try my best."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do," he replied with fresh enthusiasm I found appreciable.  
  
"What is my play called?"  
  
"Actually, Leni, it is called, 'Hansel and Gretel' "  
  
"I take it I am to play Hansel," I guessed.  
  
"Yes, that is correct," she affirmed.  
  
"How do you feel about it, Leni," Yoneda chuckled.  
  
"Taichou?" I glanced at him.  
  
"Please take the role. It doesn't matter whether you play a male or a female," Ohgami pleaded with his puppy eyes staring innocently at me. I switched my attention again to Kaede and Yoneda.  
  
After two minutes twenty-four seconds of silence, I said, "I accept the role."  
  
To be continued 


	3. Hansel and Gretel

Chapter 3-Hansel and Gretel 

Author's note: Sorry for keeping you very long, Mr. Arionwong. I was very busy with my projects, homework and tests. Plus I felt discouraged by lack of more reviews. But when my classes ended, I decided to give my story a shot. 

I had never been very happier that I spent time with the Taichou and the others especially the dog whom we called Hund. 

When I was finally released from the hospital, I wasted no time in returning to the theater for a rehearsal together with whom I call friends. I was glad that they had waited for me to recover so I would start rehearsing the role of Hansel.

For you who do not know, they should know Hansel was a male main character in one of Grimm's fairy tales. The fact that I was to play a boy did not surprise me since I was accustomed to playing male characters as do Kanna and Maria. When I returned on stage, I had learned who got to play which characters. 

The role of Gretel was given to Iris. Sumire reluctantly agreed to portray the witch stepmother of Hansel and Gretel. Kanna was chosen to play the father of Hansel and Gretel. The rest were to perform their roles as animals whom our characters would befriend. 

Kanna and Sumire quarreled so passionately while rehearsing their roles of our characters' parents I swore their bickering had been genuine. But then again they've often talked to each other like that **outside** the stage. **Very**often. 

When it was Iris' and my turn to play our roles as Gretel and Hansel, we showed our fabricated sadness as the father (Kanna) left the house quietly and pretended to cringe at the stepmother (Sumire) treated our characters so badly we ran away into the forest where we encountered animals. And then we also met the witch of the candy house that we trespassed and "ate". 

Everything went smoothly until unfortunately I neglected to mention an important line in my dialogue much to the coach's disappointment. Nevertheless we resumed rehearsing. At first the others didn't mind my first three mistakes. But I repeated my mistakes again and I still have no idea why. 

For example, my fifth mistake was that I said  "Gretel, let's get out of here before **the Wakiji **comes back."  

"No, you were supposed to say the witch, not the bad guy's name," Iris groaned. 

My later mistakes began to wear some members' patience. Halting the rehearsal, the coach began to ask me why I slipped. I was reluctant until Sumire interrupted.  

"Why does this girl miss a line again? This is the fifth time she's slipped a line," Sumire complained. "Why am I surrounded by amateurs?" 

"Watch what you're saying, snake woman?" Kanna roared. 

"Ohohohoho, look at who's come to protect her child," Sumire mocked. "You play the role of the father so seriously."

"So do you yours," Kanna retorted. 

Iris ignored their argument and asked me. "Please tell me what's wrong, Leni-chan."

I stared at Iris silently. Noticing my hesitation, Orihime stepped forward and expressed her concern to me. 

"We are your friends. Whatever trouble's bothering you, please tell us and we can help you." 

Strangely my knees nearly dropped like jelly. But I held my position steadily. "I…do not know."

"You don't know?" Kohran echoed. "No offense but you bungled your rehearsal at least four times and you don't know the reason?" 

"Um....excuse me. I'm not feeling well," I said as I started running away from the stage. As I maintained my pace, I heard Iris calling my name. 

I knew Iris was still chasing me because I could hear Iris' voice coming closer. But I didn't turn around. Nor did I stop here. I kept running as fast as I can. Fortunately, since Iris was smaller and younger than me, she wasn't able to catch me. 

Closing my eyes, I carelessly and blindly collided into something while running on my way down the stairs. Something and I tumbled down on the stairs. 

When we stopped tumbling, I felt something under the place between my legs pressed against it. As I looked down, I was shocked to find I was literally sitting on Taichou's face. I suddenly sprinted up as quickly as I could. I had never felt such embarrassment before in my life. I stood, helping the taichou to recover from my collision. 

Taichou groaned as he started to raise his head up. Turning to look at my face, he looked puzzled. I avoided his gaze by staring at the floor. 

"It's not your fault, Leni," Taichou said. 

"Yes, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, taichou." I protested. 

"Nonsense, Leni. We sometimes make mistakes," The taichou chuckled. 

"Are you all right, taichou?" I asked. 

"Yes, I'm all right. Please look at me. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Encouraged by my taichou's words, I raised my head up to meet his gaze only to have him staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"Uh…Leni, your cheeks are red." 

_Curse me for a fool. I should restrain my emotions harder_. I thought. 

When I suddenly heard shouts from my teammates not so far from our position, my only reaction is to start running. 

By the time I heard taichou shouting "Where are you going?", I already went out of the theater into the street. When I turned around, I saw taichou running after me. _I have to get away from them—him. _

I finally stopped at a bridge after running for one hour and twenty-three minutes. I began to rest my legs until I heard my taichou's yell. I was tempted to run again but my tactical mind told me it was pointless to outrun a man who had undergone months of vigorous military training in the academy. Only Kanna equaled Taichou in terms of stamina. Realizing my endurance couldn't outlive his, I let him catch me.

"Thank Buddha you are here, Leni," Taichou panted. 

Silently I started to sit on the edge of the bridge and gazed at the river below. 

"Leni, mind if I sit with you?" Taichou quizzed. 

"Not at all, sir," I replied. 

"Since when do you call me sir?" Taichou gasped as I noticed him sit beside me. 

"You are my superior officer," I explained. 

"This is the first time you've called me sir," replied taichou. 

I refused to stare at him and asked "Is it wrong to call me sir?"

Taichou grabbed my shoulders hastily to twist my body around so I would gaze into his eyes. "Wrong? I think it's wrong. It's not like you at all."

While I shook my shoulders and pried his gentle hands off with mine, I shouted, "What is wrong? Everything is wrong."

"I…I b-bungled our ruh-rehearsal. I failed this time" I sobbed. 

Without a thought, I instinctively leaned my face against the taichou's chest, crying. He gathered me in his arms and hushed, "It's all right."

I pulled away from his embrace and looked at him again.

"Taichou, do you think I am a failure?" I asked. 

"No way, Leni. You've been a great asset to the Team Hanagumi from the start. 

"In battle?" 

"Yes in battle," he said, "Your strategies were helpful."

"And in stage?" 

"Yeah, you were a great actress."

"Hardly great," I countered.

"What happened? Did you say you bungled your rehearsal?" Taichou asked. 

"Yes," I reluctantly admitted. 

"Well, please tell me what happened, Leni if it doesn't hurt your feelings." 

At first I hesitated but I decided to confide in the taichou. I began to narrate my story to him with my newfound confidence. When I was finished, I waited for him to reply. Which took seven seconds. 

"Was it because you got injured in battle prior to the rehearsal?" 

"No…." I began. Then I wanted to say the rest_. The reason is because you weren't there when I rehearsed. Oh, mein gott, you've no idea how much I wanted you there at my side._

Nodding, Taichou said "I see." Then his last words left me slumped for my hopes were destroyed. _I wanted to tell him that but I dare not, for I am ashamed to admit my feelings for him._ I lowered my head away from him again. 

"Well, I have a suggestion, Leni." Taichou snapped his fingers. I lifted my head to gaze at his always-cheerful face. 

"Hear me out. What if I was there to cheer you up when you are rehearsing?" 

"Yes, that is a good suggestion," I smiled "Taichou, I would like...I mean I appreciate it." 

"You agree with me? You will do it," he asked me. 

"I agreed to your suggestion but I am not sure I can do it." 

"Yes, you can do it. What you need is faith in yourself." 

"Faith in myself? I do not have the faith in myself. Do you have faith in me?" I questioned the taichou. 

"Of course, I have complete faith in you," said Taichou who pressed his hands against his own chest. 

"Then I won't let you down," I declared. "Let us return to the theater." 


	4. Farewell, Taichou

After a few days of rehearsing, We began our real show in front of the audience tongight. 

We played our roles. Iris' character and mine ran away from the forest where we met Sumire's character named the Witch. She invited us to eat her candy cottage. 

As were done eating, we fell asleep. But we woke up only to learn we were the witch's dinner. I freed myself and Iris from the cage. Then I helped Iris shove the witch into the oven. 

"Can we go home, Hansel?" Iris asked me. 

"Yes, let's go home together, Gretel," I agreed. 

As we walked into the forest, the curtains fell down. 

My performance on stage was so successful it exceeded my teammates' expectations and those of the audience. When we returned to the dressing room, they congratulated me for my excellent acting. Iris hugged me cheerfully to express her congratulations although I didn't return the hug. 

I heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" Maria inquired. 

"It's me, Ohgami," the reply came. His voice made my heart pound with enthusiasm. 

"Come in, Taichou," Maria responded. 

The door opened to reveal the taichou who entered the room. "Hi, girls. I watched your performances. Great work, girls."

"Leni, Have to admit your performance was superb," he added. 

"I am inclined to agree with the ensign," Sumire concurred 

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow morning at simulation practice session," taichou chuckled. 

Next Day.

After completing our battle simulations, I left the training room. On my way, I caught up with taichou. 

"Taichou?" 

"Yes, Leni?"

"Uh, well…can you…" I muttered.

"I what?"

"Can you go with me on a date?" I said nervously. 

"You've got to be kidding!"

"No, I am."

"Oh, well, Leni, you see…."

"If you don't want to come with me on a date, that is fine by me," I said. _Taichou, please say yes. Please say 'I want to go with you, Leni.' _

"Uh, well, Leni if you insist, I'm happy to go to on a date with you."

"Thank you, taichou," I replied "When and where will we go on a date?"

"I hear there is a carnival opening in this city. Would you like to go there at one o'clock afternoon?" he suggested. 

"Yes, taichou. It sounds acceptable." 

Two hours later.

I started to dress myself properly for our date. As I was about to look at my reflection in the mirror, I heard a knock on my door. 

"Leni? I'm here, Leni. Are you finished," my taichou called. I called back "Yes. I am coming." 

When I opened the door, he gasped as he stared at my bright blue yukata adorned with silver stars.

"You like my yukata?"

"You look stunning in that outfit." 

"Thank you. Shall we go now?"

When we went to the carnival, taichou asked me where I want to go. I asked for a ride. He suggested we go to a Ferris wheel. I conceded to his suggestion and took a ride with him in the Ferris wheel. I stared at the breathtaking view from our seat above. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he complimented the view. 

"Yes and the breeze is cool," I agreed.

It took at least five minutes for us to remain in our seats. As we disembarked from our seats, he asked, "what's next?'

"What is next? Do you like another ride?" 

"Sure. Why not?" 

"Well, before we go on a other ride, I suggest we try a shooting game."

"Sure, Leni."

I spotted and chose the game of goldfish catching. Taichou was happy to play with me. Unfortunately, unlike me, he was unsuccessful at catching goldfish. I won a teddy bear prize for catching a boatload of goldfish. 

"That was fun," taichou laughed cheerfully. 

"Yes, Taichou, it is. Why don't we go riding on a row boat?" I suggested, pointing to the automatic Swan-looking rowboat ride. 

"Good idea, Leni."

When we went there and sat in an automatic boat ride, I asked Taichou. "Can you kiss me?" 

"Wha-what? What are you talking about?"

"Taichou, you know what I am saying." 

"But you're very young."

"I do not care," I replied. "I insist."

"But people will stare at us."

"Not in the tunnel where young couples kiss in the dark. That is why it is called Love tunnel. When we reach the tunnel, will you kiss me?" 

I grimly stared into taichou's nervous eyes until he conceded "Okay, I'll kiss you when we are in the tunnel."

"Good." 

I said it when our boat began to enter the tunnel. Then I called him to kiss me. As the darkness covered our eyes, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His kiss felt extremely nervous as if he was a boy inexperienced in the ways of men and women and kissed for the first time. 

I continued kissing him until we came out of the tunnel. Then I released him and asked "How was it?"

"Um, it was a wonderful kiss, Leni."

"I agree. It was my first and best kiss." 

April 1926

When General Yoneda informed me and taichou about his promotion, I was extremely proud of my taichou. 

Unfortunately, the bad news outweighed the good news as the General also told us taichou will be assigned to France as an exchange student. At first I was hesitant to let him go but I knew it was for his own good. Who was I to value my happiness over his education? Because of Europe's advanced naval military and leadership tactics, I firmly believed that if he went to France, he would come as even better leader. So I encouraged him to pursue his studies. I had to put down my feelings for my taichou's sake. 

Before taichou was about to head for the dock, I came to his room and extended him a letter. I asked him not to open the letter until he was on the ship.

"I see, Leni. Thanks for everything," he said.

"No problem, taichou."

Later, my teammates and I waved at him who stood on the ship and returned our farewells. Then each one of us saluted at taichou. 

The end. 

My letter: 

Dear Taichou 

The year 1925, May. 

When I was transferred to the TeikokuKagekidan - Hana-Gumi., I met with the Taichou for the first time. The year 1925, August. My first time at an onsen with everyone in theHana-Gumi. Many things happened. When I think about it know, it was a little embarrassing. 

The year 1925, September. 

Taichou rescued me after having been controlled by Suiko. Having first met the Taichou, something inside me began to change, at least a little bit. 

The year 1925, December. 

The Christmas performance. The Taichou chose me for the lead role. My birthday was celebrated for the first time. At the church with Taichou. It would be a day I would never forget.

The year 1926, January. 

 New Year's alone with the Taichou. And, the final battle. This one year spent with the Taichou......many things have happened. The Taichou has changed me. The Taichou's existence in my life has been great. No doubt, from here on as well...... Once again, congratulations on your lieutenancy promotion. 

I will be waiting for the day when we can meet again. 

From 

Leni Milchstrasse

TeikokuKagekidan Hana-Gumi 


End file.
